Exploring Paris
by lynn770
Summary: TucksonPlus take Paris in the 'It's Complicated' universe. Join Olivia Benson / Ed Tucker / Trevor Langan as they explore the sights of Paris with their little family. The first chapter is Tuckson only. Story rated M for content.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I've been back from Paris for 6 days now and I hope my experience translates well into this story. Excuse my taking a small break from "It's complicated" to write up my version of Tuckson in Paris while its still fresh in my mind. The first chapter will be Tuckson only and the subsequent chapters will add the rest of their entourage back into the fold. I know this is quite a bit further into the relationship than I have written in my previous story so far (years!), but this is where "It's Complicated" is headed. So I hope you will enjoy Paris with me and the TucksonPlus family! I'll return to "It's Complicated" soon.**

WEDNESDAY, June 15, 2016

"Wow," Ed said chuckling as he gave Olivia a hand out of the taxi and closed the door behind her. "I think I just saw my life, your life and the lives of a dozen other people flash before my eyes."

"I'm just impressed that the driver actually apologized for the traffic and making us late for our reservation. I'm not really sure there is a such thing as late here?" she questioned looking back as the taxi driver flew across the next intersection taking a left from the vicinity of where a right lane would be located if there were any lanes marked.

"I don't know but I thought I was putting my life in danger in New York City taxis. That was insane!" Ed exclaimed, shaking his head. "Do they even have a such thing as lanes in this city? It's one thing for New Yorkers to ignore the lanes but this is crazy…and the scooters and motorcycles and bicycles weaving in and out and around all over the place. Just no."

Olivia laughed at Ed and held onto his hand as she adjusted the pleated skirt around her legs. Ed stood back and looked at the vision in red chiffon before him. The sleeveless bodice hugged the curves of her breasts before darting in around her waist then dropped into a flowing sheer skirt with a high-low hem that flirted with revealing varying amounts of leg as she moved to let go of his hand and took his arm. Ed eyed her legs admiringly. She had finished the elegant look with a pair of nude four-inch high heel sandals that gracefully showed off the curves of her feet and drew his eyes back up to her shapely calves.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed.

"Je t'aime, mon beau" she replied.

"That's so sexy," the skin around Ed's eyes relaxed and crinkled into an appreciative smile just for her.

"Shall we?" She asked indicating the short walk to the corner entrance of the restaurant already being held open by an attendant.

"Absolutely," Ed replied, placing his hand over hers on his arm and escorting her inside with a nod to the man holding the door for them.

"Bonjour," greeted one of two hostesses as they entered the highly esteemed establishment known as La Tour d'Argent.

"Bonjour, madam, monsieur," greeted the other one moving to check a reservation book.

"Bonjour," Olivia replied as Ed nodded at the hostesses in return. "J'ai une reservation pour deux sous le nom de Tucker."

Ed squeezed Olivia's hand on his arm and flashed her a sly smile as the hostess verified their reservation then with a nod to the remaining hostess showed them into the salon.

"This way, s'il vous plait," she explained indicating that they take a seat. "Someone will be with you shortly," she continued in English smiling at Ed.

"Thank you," Ed replied.

"Merci," Olivia echoed.

"So, this is fancy," Ed said making a face, clearly uncomfortable in the formal sitting room. He took a seat in a high-backed armchair facing Olivia after she chose a seat by the window and looked out at the view along the front of the street while she took in the ornate decor.

"Hmm," Olivia responded indulgently finding Ed's grousiness to be endearing rather than negative these days. "Do you think the kids are going to be irritable tonight? I'd hate…"

Ed interrupted her, "The kids are fine. Stop worrying about 'em. We had a long day and they will no doubt conk out quickly as they haven't adjusted to the time change yet. I haven't either," he grumbled.

"I hope we have a good view of Notre Dame from our table," Olivia said, peering out through the window. "It was just so incredible to see it in person today."

"It really was," Ed agreed. "And I'm just still blown away by the space and that ribbed ceiling in the refectory in the Conciergerie. Wow, that ceiling was grand."

"And the stained glass in Saint Chappelle," Olivia continued his line of thought. "I can't believe that we've seen so much already and we haven't even been here two full days yet."

A young man approached the couple from another door along the far wall. "Monsieur and Madam Tucker, if you'll come with me this way, s'il vous plait," he said and turned around to lead them down a back hall towards a small elevator. Ed shot Olivia a smirk before dropping his eyes to the diamond ring adorning the ring finger of her left hand.

"I really like the sound of that," Ed whispered, bringing her hand to his lips as they followed the young man into the elevator.

"I am not changing my name. Do not even think about it. Besides, it wouldn't be fair," Olivia hissed back and rolled her eyes at him.

"I know and I really don't care," Ed said, smirking. "But I also won't mind when people make that mistake every so often. I want everyone to know that you're with me."

Olivia just smirked back and shook her head at him. The elevator took them up to the sixth floor restaurant level where a tall mature gentleman with grey hair met them and ushered them to a table at the front of the upper level of tables. A simple step separated the tables above from already partially filled tables of the lower level. Thin white shades were drawn down halfway across the wrap-around bay windows, partially obscuring the view while shading the diners from the harsh light of the sun. However, Olivia could just make out the shadow of the towers of Notre Dame through the shades. The sun would be setting just beyond the famed church and she suddenly realized with a slight gasp that they were going to have a magnificent view when the shades were pulled back up.

The headwaiter and a fellow server seated Ed and Olivia next to one another facing the shaded view. Their table sat flush to the rail along the upper seating level. The waiter laid their napkins across their laps and handed them the menus. He greeted them in French then explained the menus to them in English, pointing out the prefixe menu, which contained five courses of duck followed by dessert before leaving them to peruse the choices. Another waiter happened by with a tray of flutes containing a pink sparkling liquid and asked the couple if they would like a glass of the rose champagne to which Olivia nodded and replied "Merci".

"Too bad the sun is in our eyes," Ed commented. "I bet that would be a wonderful view if they were able to raise the shades while we were here."

"It's going to be magnificent when they raise the shades. We'll be able to see it," Olivia said positively.

"That's hours away," Ed said doubtfully, "Sun isn't setting 'til after ten and it's just half past seven now."

"We'll still be here, Ed," Olivia insisted.

"Seriously?" Ed questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me," Olivia smiled at him and raised her glass of champagne.

"Oh, I do," Ed's eyes crinkled and he raised his glass to touch hers.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"We'll play it by ear," Ed said mysteriously with a quirk of his eyebrow. Olivia laughed at him.

"Sure we will," she replied knowingly with a smirk. Olivia had made a list of must-sees, want-to-sees and if we have time can-we-sees, and the plan was to hit as many things on her to do list as possible and on the best days possible without running themselves or the kids into the ground.

"Probably depends on the weather. Thought it looked like there was a chance of rain tomorrow, right?" Ed asked.

"That's what the forecast said last week but since we've been here, it just seems to be forecasting sun and increasing heat for the rest of the week. Looks like all the layers I packed are not going to be necessary. I may have to wash all my sleeveless blouses and re-wear them since half the clothes I packed for chillier weather are not going to be useful," Olivia sighed.

"Laundry service shouldn't be any problem," Ed pointed out.

"No, apparently, all services are quite taken care of," Olivia laughed with Ed. A young woman approached Ed and asked him a question in French to which Olivia replied back in French then told her that it would be preferable to speak English for Ed and yes they would like to see the wine list. She left the table momentarily. As Ed turned to say something to Olivia, he was startled when a five-inch binder was dropped on the table beside his champagne glass.

"Oh!" he said looking at the binder with consternation. Olivia laughed at the disgruntled look on his face.

"They have something like 15,000 wines to choose from here," Olivia told Ed.

"Oui, madam," the young lady agreed with Olivia, then asked Ed if he knew what region or style he wanted to go with so she could narrow it down.

"To what?" he replied, "a few hundred?" Both ladies were laughing at him when the austere headwaiter from earlier approached the table and spoke quickly with the wine sommelier in French. Olivia raised her eyebrow at their conversation, then glanced at Ed and gave him a smirk. The female wine sommelier nodded to the couple before hefting the large binder off the table and backing away. Ed looked at the headwaiter in askance.

"I'm sorry for any confusion, madam, monsieur," the waiter said patiently in explanation. "It is my understanding that you will be having the prefixe menu consisting of the duck and that the selection of a bottle of wine has already been pre-arranged for you."

Olivia smiled at the look of utter relief that crossed Ed's face and silently hid her laughter as she heard him mutter, "Oh, thank God," under his breath.

"The bottle will be brought out to you shortly for your approval," the waiter continued taking their menus. "In the meantime, can we get you another glass of champagne?"

"Oui, monsieur," Olivia replied allowing Ed a reprieve from any decision-making.

"They need to digitize their wine list before that poor young lady throws out her back," Ed joked and finished the remaining champagne in his glass. Olivia laughed.

"I don't know, Ed. If they handed you a tablet it most certainly would not have had the same effect as that binder."

"That's definitely true," Ed said as the waiter took their empty glasses and replaced them with full ones.

"To your savior," Olivia raised her glass in toast, raising her eyebrow.

"Absolutely," Ed said clinking his glass to hers and bestowing a warm knowing smile on her. Another young lady approached the table and asked if they would like still or sparkling water then offered them the choice of a variety of bread from a basket. Before they could settle back into conversation, yet another waiter approached them with two small plates that he placed before them.

"Compliments from the chef this evening," the waiter went on to explain the amuse bouche of duck sausage to them in stilted English then left them to try the small bite.

Ed popped the bite in his mouth with the attached silver toothpick then his eyes widened as he looked at Olivia and took a sip of champagne to wash it down. Olivia hummed as Ed quietly told her, "That is the best bite of sausage or duck I think I have ever tasted. That wasn't the first course was it?"

"It was really good and no, Ed, that was not the first course," Olivia said shaking her head and taking a sip of her own champagne. She reached across the table to finger the clear duck figure sitting there. Ed looked around to the other tables and noticed they all had a different colored ducks decorating each table. A silver candelabra housed two lit candles elegantly dripping wax along their lengths, a small clear vase about the size of his hand held a single red rose with little to no stem, and beautiful etched silver water goblets now filled with still water was the only other décor on their table. "Simple but elegant," Olivia remarked then sighed and sat back in her chair giving Ed a contented look with a small curve along her mouth.

"Is Paris what you expected?" he asked.

"Yes and no." Olivia looked thoughtful and glanced around the restaurant. "It's not as crowded and touristy as I expected, I guess."

"Maybe at the weekend," Ed suggested.

"Maybe," she said, "The architecture and the décor is so elaborate and detailed and yet the culture of the people is so relaxed and laid back." She smiled and looked up at Ed taking his hand.

"It's nice to slow down once in a while and just breathe," Ed replied, understanding her sentiment.

"Yes, it is," she said. "I feel like that's what I'm supposed to do here. That's its purpose. Slow down. Relax. Just enjoy the sights. Enjoy life."

"Then that's what we'll do," Ed said simply.

"That's what we are doing," she smiled back at him squeezing his hand. Olivia felt a presence behind them and looked to discover the austere headwaiter holding a dusty bottle of wine for their review.

"The 1997 Faiveley Nuit Saint Georges from Burgundy," he introduced the wine bottle as chosen for them.

"Ed," Olivia exclaimed looking at him, "a twenty year old burgundy? This is too much. We couldn't possibly."

"Yes, we could," Ed countered. "Is it drinkable?"

Olivia gasped and looked back to the bottle before taking a glance at the facial expression on the waiter's face. Not so much as a tick had marred his facial expression at Ed's remark.

"That's an understatement," she replied.

"We are in Paris on a well-deserved and long overdue vacation. There is nothing wrong with indulging in something decadent and expensive once in a while," Ed resolutely pointed out. "Just sit back and enjoy it."

"Alright," Olivia said and nodded her head at the waiter.

"Open 'er up," Ed told him with an accompanying rolling hand gesture.

"Certainly, monsieur," the austere waiter motioned for the young female sommelier to take the wine bottle and she placed it in a basket on a small rolling table which contained a small tasting glass. She rolled the small table around the front of Olivia and Ed so that they could observe her remove the cork. She deftly used the corkscrew to remove the foil then proceeded to carefully insert the screw into the cork.

"This is quite a dusty bottle," she remarked with a slightly nervous smile at the couple as she carefully tried to draw out the cork. She came away with about a third of it, which she discreetly slipped into the pocket of her jacket before making another attempt to capture the cork. A good chunk of it came away on her second attempt and she maneuvered the table around to observe the interior of the neck of the bottle in better lighting. She excused herself momentarily then returned with a long tweezer-looking implement, which she carefully inserted into the bottle and pulled out a few more pieces.

"You're really having to work for this one, aren't you?" Ed remarked.

"Oui, monsieur," she replied, "but it will be worth it." Again, she peered down the neck into the bottle and then moved it to tip a small amount of wine into the small glass on the table and excused herself for a moment, leaving with the glass then returning without it. She removed the bottle from the basket and Ed indicated to allow Olivia to do the tasting. She poured a small amount of wine into Olivia's glass. Olivia swirled her glass then held it up to the light.

"Wow, that's really dark," Ed remarked.

"Age," Olivia said with a quirk of her eyebrow then took a sip, closing her eyes and savoring the flavors of the tannins. She opened her eyes slowly as a smile spread across her face. She turned to the sommelier and nodded her head with a quick "Oui." The female sommelier smiled in return and finished filling Olivia's glass before she moved to fill Ed's glass then placed the bottle on the front of their table with the label facing the couple and rolled the cart away with a comment to enjoy.

Ed turned to Olivia and raised his glass, "To our first vacation together, hopefully one of many."

Olivia returned the gesture intoning, "To Paris."

"To Paris," Ed repeated as they clinked their glasses together. They each took a sip of wine then placed their glasses on the table. Ed reached to cup Olivia's cheek with his left hand and drew her close to him. "I love you," he said before softly brushing her lips with his.

"I love you, too. Thank you for bring me here," Olivia smiled sweetly at Ed.

"So," Ed looked at Olivia somewhat bashfully after his romantic gesture and proceeded to change the subject, "what has been your favorite sight so far and what are you most looking forward to?"

"I think we're going to have a hard time beating Notre Dame. The whole experience was just incredible, the church, the statues, the paintings and other art, the architecture, the towers with that view, and those crypts. Just unbelievable, I could go on and on," Olivia laughed and reached for a piece of bread, breaking it into pieces and smearing it with butter.

"I know, that was my overall favorite so far too," Ed replied with a contemplative look on his face. "I'm still kind of confused over the garden thing. Tuilieries wasn't what I was expecting. It's spring and there were hardly any flowers. I mean the statues and the way those large trees were cut to look like hedges towering over our heads was incredible but I just expected more color."

"I think garden means something different in that context than what you were expecting, Ed," Olivia pointed out. "The boys really loved those tiger statues. I'm glad they didn't get hung up on the fact that a lot of the human statues were unclothed."

"Well, we're certainly exposing them to art of that nature early, so hopefully they'll learn to appreciate it instead of being embarrassed by it. I don't want my children to be scared of things they don't understand. I feel like I didn't get the chance to really expose my girls or Cillian to such things while they were growing up," Ed said guiltily thinking about his earlier failures as a parent.

"They turned out all right anyway, Ed," Olivia said putting her hand consolingly over his. "Whether that was your influence during the times you were around them or them wanting to be contrary to their mother, I'm not sure, but the end result remains the same. I'm not saying they don't have "daddy issues" but they are certainly not alone in the world there!" Olivia picked up her wine glass and gestured towards herself. "Not to mention that you have made a huge effort to make up for all the lost time and all of your children seem to be appreciating it, even if some of them have been more difficult than others."

"Yeah, it's much better," Ed admitted. "I wish I hadn't waited so long to try to figure it out. I'm sure there will be plenty of bumps in the road ahead but the ride will be worth it."

A waiter materialized behind them with two plates, which he placed in front of Ed and Olivia, describing the simple dish made with peas in duck jus garnished with amaranth.

"Ok. They're peas," Ed commented after the waiter left them alone. "I can see that and I'm okay with that. This is good. I can do this. Peas." He nodded his head. Olivia knew he had been a little nervous about coming to the fancy French restaurant and what the menu entailed since he was mainly a meat and potatoes guy, although over the course of the last few years, he had managed to be a little more adventurous into culinary trends due to the company he kept. Ed managed to scoop a few morsels on his spoon and gave it a taste while Olivia moved to do the same.

"Hmm," she commented looking at him with a sparkle in her eye then took a sip from her wine glass.

"And once again, I think those may be the best peas I've ever tasted in my life," Ed informed her with a smile. "I'm sensing a theme here."

Olivia laughed. "And it wasn't a large dish, which is good since we have at least four more dishes, a cheese cart and dessert to come," she commented.

"Wow," Ed said, "Well, the chef has changed the way I view sausage, duck and peas so far so bring it on! I'm especially looking forward to dessert."

"Oh, I know."

"I didn't mean that," Ed groaned, "well, I did. That too, but you know I love my sweets."

"I know you love your chocolate," Olivia told him, "but I think the dessert on this menu was apricot so don't get your heart set on chocolate, okay?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be delicious, chocolate or not" Ed shrugged.

"I was thinking," Olivia said taking another sip from her wine as the waiter removed the plates now cleaned of any remnants of the pea dish, "Maybe I should ask the concierge which day he thinks it would be best for us to take the train to Versailles. The timing on our side trip needs to be just right. I'd hate to go on the weekend and hit a bunch of crowds. We need to decide which items on the list will be less popular with the three-day tourists and try to hit those maybe on the weekend and maybe on Tuesday when the Louvre is closed. I'm really glad we crossed Notre Dame off our list today. It turned out perfect."

"Our museum pass works at Versailles too, right?" Ed asked.

"I think it works everywhere except for the gardens," Olivia replied as a waiter returned to place a card beside both Olivia and Ed then proceeded to refill their wine glasses.

"What's this?" Ed asked picking up the card after the waiter left.

"It's the card identifying your duck. Is it the same number as mine?" she asked.

"It says number 1,157,474. Does that mean they've served over a million ducks in this place?" Ed gasped.

"Well, this place has been around for hundreds of years and duck is the specialty," Olivia pointed out. "Hmm, same number as mine."

"Aww, we're sharing a duck. I love it," Ed said leaning over to give her a smooch with a sappy grin.

"Oh my god. You've finally lost it. Mooning over sharing a duck with me," Olivia laughed smooching him right back.

"Hey! We're in Paris, the most romantic city on earth. Give me a break!"

"Alright," she said, leaning over and placing a more lingering kiss on his lips. She sat back and gasped as she realized the waiters were raising the shades. It was still a little bright outside and she had to squint for a moment adjusting her eyes to the light beaming from behind the sight of Notre Dame spectacularly viewed from the now unobscured windows in front of them. "We have got to get a picture of that view before we go."

"Think they frown on that here?" Ed asked.

"It's my understanding that you get a photo with your dinner, so I don't think so," Olivia told him. The austere headwaiter was already taking a photo of the couple seated behind them then proceeded with their camera up to the window to capture a photo of the view for them as well. Olivia watched as a tour boat floated by on the Seine, flocked with tourists enjoying the views. "We really should take a boat tour while we're here."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Ed replied taking another sip of wine as the headwaiter stepped back up onto their level to return the camera to the couple behind them. He stepped forward and told Ed and Olivia he would take a picture for them after their next course when the light was a little softer.

"Merci, Monsieur," Olivia told him with a smile.

"I love seeing you smile like that," Ed told her once they were left alone again. "You can light up a room with that smile, but you've certainly lighted up my life with it."

Olivia started to make a wise crack about Ed quoting song lyrics now but then decided to just let it go and smiled radiantly back at him enjoying the moment. A couple of waiters materialized with their next course, describing the next parts of their duck to be served were the tongue and heart in a vinaigrette with a variety of flower buds.

"Okay, I think they just lost me on this one," Ed said eyeing the dish suspiciously.

"Just try it, Ed," Olivia said and picked up her fork. The couple took a few tentative bites of the dish and a few sips of wine then checked in with each other.

"This part is pretty good," Ed said pointing at one of the morsels of meat with his fork, "but this other one is a little tough," he continued pointing to the thin twisting piece on the plate.

"I think that's the tongue," Olivia mused, eyeing Ed's plate then looking back at her own, "and I think I agree. They both have a really good flavor but the one is a little tough."

"Huh," Ed said taking another bite. "Interesting, I guess. I never imagined that I would be sitting in a restaurant in Paris with Olivia Benson trying duck organs."

Olivia laughed at his facial expression and replied, "Don't even get me started on all the things that I'd never imagined."

"Well, apparently, we've got plenty of time if you want to make a list. There's still three more courses plus dessert, and I have got to see that view with all the lights lit up in the background," Ed sat back from his plate and reached for his wine, enjoying the view of Notre Dame through the windows as the sun set behind it.

"Monsieur, would you like that picture now?" the headwaiter approached Ed's other side as two of the younger servers took their plates away from the table.

"Oh, yes, I would," Ed said, removing the small camera he had purchased for the trip from his inside jacket pocket and handing it over to the gentleman. He took a photo of Ed and Olivia then stepped down to the lower level and approached the window to take a photo of the view for them as Ed remarked, "That little camera has turned out to be really handy and it takes a wonderful photo. I used to traverse all over the national parks and later in Ireland on vacation with the girls with this huge monstrosity around my neck and now you can take just as good a photo with something that fits in the palm of your hand. Technology is amazing."

"I'm just amazed that you learned how to use the Wi-Fi signal and have been posting photos for everyone back home," Olivia laughed. Olivia had been surprised to learn that Ed had private Instagram and Facebook accounts that he shared family and vacation photos with a small private group of close family members and friends who were familiar with their situation. She suspected his son, Cillian, had something to do with those particular accounts but Ed had been pretty good so far at posting photos on their trip everyday.

The headwaiter returned Ed's camera and Ed attempted a "Merci, Monsieur," and Olivia beamed at him for his effort.

Olivia sat back in the chair with a sigh, picking up her wine glass again in one hand and taking Ed's hand on the table in her other. "This view really is spectacular."

"Yes, it is," Ed replied raising her hand to his lips and brushing a soft kiss across her palm, eyeing her with a smirk, then he turned his head towards the window to enjoy the view outside as well.

...

"What do you suppose is in those?" Ed asked as he held open the door for Olivia and they exited the restaurant to the street. Olivia looked at the two small boxes that were handed to them as they took their leave. Ed approached the waiting doorman and asked for a taxi before drawing his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, shaking one out and lighting it for the wait.

Olivia looked around the quiet street, the traffic had died down to almost nothing and the boats and people walking along the Seine seemed to have dwindled down too. "I don't know," she replied turning one of the boxes over in her hand, "maybe a little something sweet for later? Chocolate, perhaps," she suggested.

"I couldn't eat another thing," Ed said groaning as he exhaled smoke in the opposite direction to where Olivia was standing and turning to take in the sight of Notre Dame all lit up again, the view slightly different now that they were down at street level, "chocolate or not."

"Me, either," Olivia commented. "We'll save it for tomorrow. Maybe give it to the boys."

"If it's chocolate, I'll at least want a bite," Ed whined.

Olivia laughed, "Well, maybe one of them will let you have a bite."

"Yeah, right," Ed laughed. "They won't be letting go of anything chocolate that easy."

"It's your own fault," Olivia told him. "You created those chocolate monsters."

Ed laughed as the doorman pointed to the taxi quickly approaching. Ed moved to the deposit his butt in the cigarette receptacle by the door then ushered Olivia to the taxi where the doorman held the door for them. Olivia gave the taxi driver the address to the apartment where they were staying and then settled back in for the ride under Ed's outstretched arm along the backseat.

They reached their destination in only minutes and Ed remarked when the driver told him seven euros that this ride was a far different experience than the thirty euro ride to the restaurant in crazy traffic. Olivia agreed laughingly as they alighted from the taxi and entered the building that housed the apartment in which they were staying during their visit to Paris. They walked along the now quiet passage, which had been teaming with people shopping earlier in the day, and headed to the third floor above that housed the apartment. Ed quietly unlocked the door and made a grab for Olivia's arm as she moved with intent into the apartment.

"Everyone has already settled down for the night," he whispered, "and we already said goodnight to everyone before we left. Let's not disturb anyone now but continue our own evening. They'll be just fine until morning."

Olivia gave him a look of protest before thinking about his perspective then acquiesced. He was right. Walking on the old creaking hardwoods of the apartment towards the secondary bedroom would probably only wake the other occupants and if there had been any problems, they would already have been apprised of them. Olivia's skirt swished as she changed directions and headed for the kitchen with the two small boxes, which she waved at Ed in explanation. He followed her to retrieve a couple of glasses which he filled with water while she stowed the mystery boxes in the refrigerator and followed her back to the bedroom they were using as a master.

Ed quickly moved to one of the nightstands that flanked the king size bed and placed the two water glasses on it then moved back towards Olivia with intent. She raised an eyebrow in his direction as he approached her and took her in his arms.

"I had the most wonderful evening sharing dinner and that wonderful view with you, talking about our trip and our lives and our children, our family," Ed corrected himself with a smile, "and now I intend to have a most enjoyable night with you, undressing you and worshiping every delectable inch of you, then holding you while you fall asleep in my arms."

"Mm," Olivia replied wrapping her arms around his neck, "that sounds like a very good end to a fantastic evening."

"Good," Ed replied, dropping kisses along her jawline, "relax and enjoy."

Ed's kisses trailed across her cheek before he took her lips in a firm but tender kiss. He pulled back to stare intently into her deep brown eyes before moving behind her, trailing his hand along the red chiffon as he searched carefully for the tiny zipper that was hidden underneath the flow of her hair. He put his left hand at the back of her head, running his fingers lightly through her hair before brushing it carefully away from the zipper so as not to catch as he opened her dress with his right. Olivia gasped as the slight tugs against her scalp caused tiny pricks of sensation to flow down the back of her neck and back, giving her a slight whisper of goose bumps along her upper arms.

"Cold?" Ed rasped along her ear as the fingers of his right hand found the tiny zipper and his other hand let go of the strands of her hair to grasp her upper arm and rub it lightly.

"No," Olivia whispered, shivering again.

Ed gave a low chuckle, his voice shimmering against her ear as Olivia's skin prickled with sensation at the breath he blew across her neck. He moved his left hand to the nape of her neck then grasped the material of the dress with it as his right hand pulled slowly at the zipper, slowly opening inch by inch to reveal the sexy lines of her back for his eyes. He paused halfway to his destination to drop light kisses along the opening and Olivia shivered again.

Ed raised his head and finished bringing the zipper down to its end just above the generous curve of Olivia's bottom. He could not resist the urge to give her buttocks a slight squeeze through the wispy chiffon material before he let her go. His hands went to the small bits of material at her shoulders still holding her dress in place. He simultaneously drew them down her arms on both sides and the dress fell with a whoosh to the soft area rug covering the hardwood floor at their feet.

Olivia slowly turned around stepping out of the dress now crumpled around her feet and slid it aside with a heel. Ed leaned over to pick it up and hang it over a chair but stopped mid-reach to gasp at the sight of Olivia standing there dressed in nothing but her high heels and a set of lingerie from his wildest fantasies. The sheer black material that cupped the curves of Olivia's gorgeous breasts was embroidered along the lacy edge with the an intricate red design and finished off with a small red bow that rested on the dip between her breasts. Ed let his eyes drop down Olivia's curves to find a matching set of sheer black material covering her hips with red embroidery leading to that most intimate part of her.

Ed groaned then asked Olivia in a very husky voice, "Did you buy those for yourself or were they a gift?"

"They're Simone Perele," Olivia said as if that explained everything then she smiled slyly. "French lingerie for a French vacation. Oh, and they were a gift."

"For you or for me?" Ed asked still trying to get control over his body.

"Umm...probably both?" Olivia shrugged, the movement accentuating the lingerie's support of her ample bosom.

"Someone knows exactly what I like," Ed smiled teasingly.

"So you like them?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"No, I love them," Ed replied, taking a step back toward her while raising an eyebrow in her direction. "They're very distracting but I have plans and I will not be deterred. We'll leave them where they are for now, for our enjoyment." He mused over her body a little longer before taking another step in her direction. "Keep the heels, too," he suggested.

"Whatever you want," Olivia laughed with another shrug.

"Actually, I'd rather give you what you want," Ed said and backed her up against the bed. "Have a seat and I'll take these off for you. You've done nothing but walk all over the city for the last couple of days. Your feet deserve some attention." Ed boosted up her onto the large raised mattress and settled her into a reclining position before pulling her right leg up and settling her foot against his shoulder.

"Hold on," she said raising a hand in his direction. "You have way too many clothes on, Captain Tucker. Lose the jacket and the shirt. Maybe the pants too."

Ed laughed and complied quickly with Olivia's request, returning back to the bed clad only in a pair of dark gray boxer briefs which showed off his surprisingly fit for a man in his mid-fifties body. He raised her foot again to his shoulder and began to work on opening the fastener along the straps of her right foot.

"Hmm," she moaned as he slipped the shoe off her foot and let it drop to the floor before moving it to brace her arch against his left pec and massaging the back of her heel then moving to her toes. He rubbed firmly front and back then moved in between and she let out a little squeal.

"Ticklish?" he asked smiling and sliding his fingers between her toes, she curled them under in response and bit her bottom lip. Ed smiled in response and moved his left hand down along her arch before firmly rubbing the ball of her foot with this right thumb. Olivia groaned.

"You have no idea how good that feels," she said in a low voice.

"Hmm," Ed continued to rub along her foot, sweeping along her arch and lowering his mouth to trace his lips followed by his tongue along the curve. Then he gripped her heel and massaged firmly along the edge while he placed kisses along each of her toes until she curled them under again and bit her bottom lip. "Such sexy feet," he whispered before dropping a kiss along the inside of her arch and feathering his fingers along the inside of her calf as he drew her foot back across his opposite shoulder and kissed up the outside of her leg. He paused to wander his mouth behind her knee before placing one of his own on the mattress to take some of his weight and continued his kisses and carresses up the outside of her thigh.

He leaned his weight on his left hand pressed against the mattress as he kissed up the outside of Olivia's right hip and his right hand slid up the inside of her leg to hold her in place. He trailed kisses back down her hip and paused over the edge of the top of her panties. He lightly flicked his tongue under the elastic band holding them in place, tracing the edge back to where her buttock rested against the bed then back to her front but never moving further than the indention just past the protrusion of her hipbone. He let the elastic band pop back in place before he kissed down to the band of elastic encircling her leg, then he again slid his tongue under the edge following it slightly under the curve of her buttock before following it to the middle of the top of her thigh and pulling back again.

"Tease," Olivia accused with a heavy breath.

"I'm just getting started, baby," Ed laughed.

Olivia groaned again as Ed kissed her along her leg all the way back to her foot before continuing around to kiss up the inside of her leg following the same agonizing path, just pausing behind her knee before dragging his tongue along the inside of her thigh. This time he stopped at the elastic band encircling her leg on the inside and slowly flicked his tongue inside the edge and Olivia felt a rush of desire hit her just an inch away from his tongue. She groaned for him to move closer but he pulled away and looked up at her mischievously before lowering his head between her legs and drawing a firm tongue from her pubic bone down to the crease of her buttocks through her panties.

"Take them off," Olivia complained.

"Not just yet," Ed murmured sexily as he continued his path back down the inside of her thigh.

Ed moved back from the bed to throw her a cheeky look while placing her right leg back on the bed and lifting her left foot to his shoulder and starting to undo her shoe.

"Seriously?" she asked, "Please tell me you are not about to start that whole tease all over again on this side?"

"Patience," he clucked his tongue at her and grinned. "I will not be rushed. I am savoring you just as we savored that poor duck, the delicious wine and that incredible view for hours tonight." Olivia groaned in response as he started with a massage to her left foot this time following the same slow, agonizing path up and down the outside of her left leg before continuing up the inside of her thigh and teasing her lightly with his tongue between the legs again but only along the edges and outside of her underwear.

When he was done with his thorough exploration of her lower half, he began to kiss up across her belly and ribcage then moved to hover over her breasts, a hand on either side of her holding his weight. He stopped to inspect the sheer lacy goodness of her black and red lingerie before lowering his hot wet mouth to encompass as much of her cloth filled breast in his mouth as he could manage. He slowly sucked at the material covered flesh then drew back to repeat with her other breast. He pulled back to look into her eyes, dropped a little kiss on her lips before moving back to her right breast and giving the hardened nipple a little nip.

Olivia gasped as Ed chuckled then moved back to her mouth to give her a more prolonged passionate kiss, settling his weight slightly against her body. She raised her arms to hold him while she returned his kiss. His tongue tangled lazily with her more insistent one as she showed him how turned on his teasing was making her. She thrust her tongue boldly against his, enjoying his lazy lovemaking but still wanting to move things along. Ed continued the passionate kisses and light caresses up and down her arms with his hands while she hugged his body closer to hers, writhing up against him. She moved her legs to try to embrace him but he pulled back.

"Not yet," he murmured against her lips as he pulled away. "I still have a whole other side of you to explore."

Olivia gasped as Ed quickly flipped her on her belly and moved her hair aside from her neck to suckle lightly at the nape. He feathered his fingers lightly along the back of her ribcage on either side of her spine, drawing circles and figures that made her shiver as he kissed each vertebra down her back, lightly tonguing the grooves in between until he reached the fastener on her bra. He deftly pulled the hooks from the eyes and let the bands fall towards the bed as he slid his hands back up to her shoulders taking the straps along the way and sliding them off her shoulders. He fingers lightly massaged all the lines on her skin where the fabric had clung to her as he continued to kiss each vertebra further down into the small of her back.

As he approached the final item of clothing left clinging to her body, Olivia's hips began to rise towards him from the bed, emphasizing the curves of her buttocks. "God," he whispered, "you have such a great ass." She wiggled her hips back at him and he groaned palming her buttocks in his hands, kneading firmly. He planted his knees on the bed between her legs then leaned over to whisper his tongue lightly along the top band of her panties as she groaned her frustration again. He chuckled at her before moving both hands to the sides and tugging at her underwear to pull it over the generous curves as he admired each and every inch as he revealed it. He sat back pushed her hips down and pulled her feet up above the backs of her knees to slip the underwear down and off before throwing it back to the floor over his shoulder.

"Finally," she said. "Took you long enough to get me naked, don't ya think?"

"Watch the sass, Benson, or I can drag this out twice a long," Ed warned in a firm voice before losing it and laughing at his own frustration. He was just about at the edge of his control and now that he had her naked, there would not be much more time to tarry. He leaned over an nipped at her buttock then took a nip at the other one before sliding an arm underneath her a flipping her over, making sure not to knock himself upside the head with one of her long legs as it encircled him. She reached for the band on his underwear and started shoving them down frantically before reaching for him and drawing him closer to her.

Ed kicked his underwear off his legs and in a direction away from the bed but did not pay attention to where it went as Olivia was already drawing him into her body. He groaned.

"I was going to repeat the whole leg tribute again without the underwear this time," Ed complained, quickly losing all control of his planned lovemaking.

"You can torture me some more later," Olivia whispered as she thrust up against him, seating his erection deeply in her body as he collapsed against her, quickly drawing his palms up underneath her shoulders and planting kisses along her neck.

"It was going to be the best oral you've ever had," Ed promised.

"Okay," Olivia told him, placating him, unable to keep from moving against him, the fires stoked by his teasing rising within her would not be put out easily. Ed squeezed her tight then moved to his elbows which he planted close to her body so he could hold her face in his hands and look deeply into her eyes with his intense blue gaze. He pulled his lower body back from her and slowly thrust forward, tunneling through her hot, tight, wet passage until he was buried so deeply inside her he lost all sense of self.

"I love you so much," he groaned, then proceeded to set a slow steady rhythm that both satisfied and frustrated them both, their bodies straining against one another, struggling both against and into the intense pleasure they were feeling in each other's arms.

"Ed," she moaned back, gripping him as his slick body slid against hers, his chest brushing the hardened tip of her breasts lightly. "Harder, faster," she demanded.

Ed increased his tempo and Olivia slid her legs around his back and dug her heels into his buttocks to press him closer, desperate for more. Ed groaned and tried to shallow his thrusts.

"Olivia, release the kung-fu grip on your legs, baby," he prodded, pulling at them. Olivia let him go as he slid his arms under her knees and hooked them in his elbows tilting her pelvis up and shortening his thrusts until he heard her moan incoherently. "There?" he questioned.

"Yes," she hissed. "Right there!"

Ed directed his body to hammer her with hard shallow thrusts in the spot she indicated until she was shuddering all around him, clasping him tighter than the most fitted of gloves. He gritted his teeth and held back with everything he had as she finished crying his name and clasping at his body. He collapsed momentarily against her, allowing her a moment to recover. When he felt her breaths start to slow down, he looked at her to see her senses were starting to come back and he instructed her to wrap her legs around his waist and hold on to him. Olivia looked at him and locked her ankles behind his back.

"You didn't finish," she said as he pulled her up in his arms and sat back on the bed with her in his lap, managing to stay connected to her body by her tight hold on him.

"I'm not done with you yet," he gasped still trying to catch his breath. "I intend for this night to last much longer than that. Besides, I have something I want to say to you."

"Right now?" Olivia questioned, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, right now," Ed returned with his classic smirk.

"Well, I'm all ears, if you want to have a discussion right now," Olivia said facetiously, squirming against him, her ankles still locked behind his back on the bed.

"Behave," he reprimanded firmly before dissolving into another smirk. "This isn't a discussion. It's a monologue."

"Well, excuse me. Proceed, Captain," Olivia laughed.

"I just wanted to thank you," Ed started, looking deeply into her eyes with such sincerity that Olivia froze in her joviality, realizing that he was about to impart something very serious to her. "Thank you for giving me another son, a healthy child. Thank you for allowing me to raise him the way I believe that all children should be raised. Thank you for giving our child a brother to love and thank you for allowing me to be a part of his life as well, to be a father to him the same way that I am a father to our biological son. I couldn't love him more than if he were our own."

"Ed..." Olivia started, tears coming to her eyes but he shushed her as his own eyes started to water and his voice became even more gravelly than normal.

"I'm not done yet. I am so grateful for everything that you have given me. I will be so grateful for every moment, every affection, every word that you gift me in the future. Most of all, thank you for giving me a chance to love you, to share this wonderful life with you. Thank you for loving me back. Thank you for being open to living this crazy life that we have chosen in this highly unusual situation. I love you so much, the person that you are, the mother that you are, the lover that you are, the friend that you are, I could keep going on and on about all the things that you are, all the balls that you juggle and the hats that you wear. All that you are is just so incredible. I will always respect you as a woman, as a cop, as a friend, as a co-parent. If I ever, I mean ever, give you any reason to doubt that just slap me upside the head."

Olivia laughed through her tears and started to wipe the tears from his cheeks with her hands that cupped them. He laughed through his tears.

"Thank you for coming to the city of lights with me."

"Ville lumière," Olivia whispered back.

"City of love," Ed continued.

"Ville d'lamour."

"I'm especially grateful that you whisper sweet nothings in my ears in French," Ed whispered in her ear. Then he concluded his speech as he began to move slowly inside her body again. "I love you, Olivia Margaret Benson."

"Je t'aime, Edward Patrick Tucker," Olivia gripped Ed as they began to make love again, enjoying the city of light and love as only those deeply in love can.

 **Author's footnote** \- the weather for my trip to Paris in June 2017 was a little different than June 2016, so forgive me for using my weather instead of the true weather during the actual time period of their trip. It didn't rain at all for my entire trip (they were having quite the heat wave), and I thought that would make it easier for our little family to take in all the sights and not worry about rain but maybe have a little irritation from the unusual and unexpected heat. Oh, and if I made any horrid mistakes in my French (I tried to stick to simple phrases), please correct me and I'll fix them! This will probably be the only chapter that is Tuckson only.


	2. Chapter 2

Please note: This story is an MMF menage romance and as such will contain sexual encounters between both male characters as well as the lead female character. Proceed accordingly.

Thursday, June 16, 2016

The sun filled the bedroom with light quite early in the mornings since they had been in Paris. Ed contemplated getting out of bed to pull the curtains then rolled over into Olivia and cuddled up with his back to the sun instead. She lay on her side facing away from him near the edge of the mattress; one arm buried underneath her somewhere and the other beneath the pillow cradling her head. Ed flung an arm across her waist and a leg across hers and pulled her back against him to snuggle close.

"Hmm," she moaned, burrowing her head further into the pillow. Before he could decide whether to wake her further or close his eyes again as well, he heard a tap-tap at the door as it squeaked open.

"Anyone awake in here yet?" came a low voice from the direction of the doorway.

"Hard to sleep with all the light hitting me in the eyes," Ed grumbled as Olivia whined in protest and burrowed into the pillow again.

"How about breakfast in bed?" came the cheery voice with the sound of clanking metal.

"What time is it?" Olivia mumbled without raising her head, the pillow garbling her words.

"Just before six," Trevor replied.

"Are you insane? Go back to wherever your cheery morning ass came from," she ordered attempting to throw covers over her head but she was unsuccessful since Ed had a leg thrown over them.

"I have hot croissants, juice and coffee," Trevor tempted.

"Bring 'em over here," Ed motioned him with his hands while his legs still fought Olivia for the covers. "You're awake. You're not going back to sleep now."

Trevor settled a tray on the bed beside Ed and held onto it, hovering, as Olivia sat up flinging her pillow in Ed's direction, the covers slipping over her deliciously naked curves.

"Here, have some coffee," Trevor placated offering her a cup while eyeing her glares at Ed carefully.

"Why are we up this early on vacation again?" she asked pulling up the sheet, tucking it under her arms and taking the cup from Trevor.

"Because we're jet lagged," Ed said taking a cup for himself from the tray and looking over the selection of pastries before choosing one that appeared to be filled with chocolate.

"Speak for yourself," Olivia countered, "some of us were sleeping just fine."

Ed opened his mouth to reply but Trevor just shook his head telling him that he was just digging his hole deeper and to let it go.

"What did you and the kids do last night?" Ed asked instead.

"Noah and I set up an elaborate obstacle course and race track across the living area," Trevor informed them.

"Who won?" Olivia asked.

"Well," Trevor hedged, "we had a hard time actually getting to the racing part because Aidan kept knocking everything down before we could get started."

"Aww, he was trying to help," Ed said defending the toddler.

"He probably didn't understand the purpose of the obstacle course," Olivia pointed out.

"Well, Noah had infinite patience with him," Trevor informed them. "As soon as Aidan knocked over an obstacle, Noah would quietly and calmly just follow along behind him and set it back up. This went on for quite a while until I finally told him let's just race around the wrecked course, that would better test the skills of the drivers."

"I think that Noah is doing a fine job as a big brother," Olivia said.

"Yeah, he's very watchful. He sits back and observes a situation before he acts," Ed said.

"I still worry that he doesn't talk much," Olivia contemplated.

"I'm not sure that we should worry," Ed intervened, "I think maybe it's Noah's personality to be a quiet observer. He may just not want to say anything in any given situation."

"He does appear to understand everything we tell him," Trevor replied to Ed's observation. "So I don't think it's exactly a language issue but I do think that he doesn't like to be the center of attention. Maybe the way they're testing him is a problem."

"Hmm. Maybe I'll look into that when we get back," Olivia said. "I've noticed a lot of complaints about standardized testing. Maybe you're right and we should try something else with him."

"Maybe 'they' whoever 'they' are," Ed said, "should stop trying to fit everyone into a box and realize that kids are all individuals and that they develop in their own way."

"Still, Ed, there are certain milestones that every child should hit along the way," Olivia pointed out.

"But they don't need to hit them on some time schedule that someone arbitrarily made up based on averages or whatever the hell they use. I think all of this 'milestone' crap just causes unnecessary worry to parents and that just puts more stress on the kid. At this point, with Noah's history and personality, I don't think that it's a cause for concern yet that he's not communicating more. Let him develop in his own time. When he actually starts school and has a serious problem learning with the other kids, then we can worry about finding new ways to learn; if that happens, big if. People get caught up in bragging about their kids learning to read by age three or whatever. Ma will tell you that I couldn't be bothered to sit still at that age to do any of that. I didn't learn to read until I was in school and could sit still for more than an hour at a time. We didn't even have kindergarten back then, much less pre-K. Didn't hurt my education long term that I didn't read at age three. I have a graduate degree. They put too much pressure on kids these days, way too early. Let 'em be kids," Ed gestured simply with his coffee cup and drained it sitting it back on the tray while Trevor and Olivia looked at him with wide eyes. "Sorry, soapbox. Let's change the subject."

"So I kept the kids up late last night so hopefully with all the running around they did all day, you'll get a little reprieve this morning and they'll sleep in. I'll just take this back to the kitchen," Trevor said picking up the tray and starting to clear out, "and let you two have some more alone time."

"Trevor," Olivia started, "we had plenty of alone time last night. Please stay and keep us company."

"We missed you," Ed said simply.

"Yeah?" Trevor asked looking back to check and make sure they were in agreement.

"I'm not really sure why since your fingerprints were all over last night," Ed said wryly.

"How so?" Trevor asked innocently, setting the tray on the bedside and dropping back on the bed beside Olivia with a bounce.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you picked the restaurant and made the reservations," Ed started.

"You also selected our menu and the wine we drank," Olivia added.

"Hell, Olivia was even wearing lingerie that you bought for her," Ed continued.

"I picked out her shoes too," Trevor grinned.

"You're a manipulative bastard," Ed accused.

"Did you know that they have almost half a million bottles in their wine cellar?" Trevor asked seriously, leaning across Olivia and placing his left hand flat across the mattress to support his weight while he taunted Ed.

"I love you," Ed said leaning forward and capturing Trevor's lips in an affectionate kiss, sucking on his bottom lip and pulling it back towards him a little as he shifted back on the bed before gently releasing it.

Trevor looked at him intently enjoying the moment. He was still getting used to Ed openly declaring his affection. He had doubted for so long that they would ever get to this point as a couple. He turned to Olivia to include her in the moment and found her observing them intently with a crease between her brows.

"You okay?" Trevor asked checking in with her.

"I don't know," Olivia said honestly. "I guess I'm still getting used to this."

"What specifically?" Ed asked, concerned.

"Watching you show physical affection for each other in front of me, I guess," Olivia shrugged. "Part of me feels like its sweet and that part tells me to enjoy the moment watching you but not intrude, but part of me feels like a voyeur and that feels like it should be wrong."

"Should be wrong or is wrong?" Trevor qualified.

"That's the thing. I don't know. I feel like I should feel that it's wrong, but I'm not sure it actually feels wrong," Olivia shook her head at herself. "It's confusing."

"That's understandable," Ed told her. "You've never participated in anything like this before and I doubt you ever thought that you would be in this position. Just keep checking in with us and telling us how you feel."

"Let us know if we do anything that makes you uncomfortable, whether it's with you or in front of you," Trevor said. "It's very important that we communicate with each other. We don't want any feelings of resentment or other bad feelings to build up between any of us. Those can explode and cause huge problems later." Trevor gave Ed a look.

"Tell me about it," Ed snorted looking back at Trevor and shaking his head in remembrance of such a moment that had occurred between them in the not so distant past.

"I think I've adjusted to both of you individually, it's just the dynamics with the three of us together that I'm still struggling a little bit," Olivia admitted.

"Well, then we need to work on that," Ed suggested.

"No time like the present," Trevor agreed raising both eyebrows with a grin.

"What about the boys?" Olivia asked.

"Still sleeping soundly," Trevor assured, whipping out his phone and tapping his baby monitor app to show proof before propping it up against the lamp on the nightstand. "We'll hear the moment they are not."

"No, we won't," Ed pointed out. "Noah will lay there quietly, which is fine too."

"Okay," Trevor agreed, "correction, we'll know the second that Aidan wakes up because he will not lay there quietly."

"What are you trying to say, counselor?" Ed laughed.

"That having a big mouth is sometimes genetic," Trevor returned.

"Are you complaining about my big mouth?" Ed asked.

"That depends."

"On?"

"What it's doing."

"Well, right now, my big mouth wants to show you how much we missed you last night," Ed said sweetly. Trevor looked at him suspiciously.

"Come here," Olivia encouraged Trevor opening her arms to embrace him. "We really did miss your company last night but thank you for giving us some alone time."

"I'm not sure I want to turn my back on him," Trevor said but moved into Olivia's embrace anyway as she slid back against the pillows, casting another glance behind him at Ed who was giving him a questionably innocent look. He turned back to Olivia as she gave him a sweet kiss which quickly turned passionate, her mouth opening for his tongue which swept hungrily against her leaving a faint trace of his hazelnut flavored creamer behind.

"No one should ever accuse you of being stupid, counselor," Ed rasped hotly in Trevor's ear the moment his attention had been diverted and Ed moved up quickly behind him, trapping him flush up against Olivia.

Olivia grasped Trevor's arms as he started, bracing himself above her on the bed, holding his weight away from her and maybe a bit of Ed's as well. It was hard for her to tell what Ed was up to back there since Trevor's long body hid the other man from her view. Trevor leaned down to kiss her again but quickly broke off the kiss as she heard something akin to a groan or even a purr come from his lips then vibrate down his body everywhere it touched her.

"What did you just do to him?" Olivia asked Ed.

"Why?" Ed asked, his head popping up over Trevor's shoulder as Trevor's head dropped against Olivia's chest.

"He just made the most interesting noise and his entire body vibrated with it. Tell me what you did. Could I get him to make that noise?" she asked determinedly.

"Come 'ere," Ed said pulling her out from under Trevor and staying him with a hand to the taller man's shoulder. "You're overdressed for this party, counselor." Ed whipped Trevor's t-shirt over his head and tugged his sweatpants down his hips leaving him naked and facing the cushioned headboard.

Olivia moved around on her knees to face Trevor's back. Ed methodically took hold of Trevor's shoulders and smoothed them into a relaxed position. Ed tilted Trevor's head so that it leaned towards his right shoulder.

"Do you see the muscle that stands out here in this position?" Ed asked pointing to a line of muscle sticking out on the left side of the back of Trevor's neck as Ed rotated it away from them.

"Yes," Olivia commented.

"I bit him here," he said demonstrating with a light bite, which made Trevor groan, "then I sucked it. Just suck on the area where I left marks."

"Ed likes to suck on things," Trevor confided in Olivia with a wink.

"Watch it, counselor," Ed warned, "and he says that I have a big mouth."

"I don't have a big mouth," Trevor replied smugly, "I have a smart mouth."

"You do too have a big mouth," Ed retorted sounding like a petulant child, "and it's about to be full of something."

"Do tell."

"More like show and tell."

Olivia ignored their banter and leaned forward to suck on Trevor's neck lightly until she felt him vibrate with a moan that sounded like a purr. Olivia lifted her head back up to see that he was going to have quite the hickey there. "Sorry," she apologized.

"S'okay," he shrugged, "I kind of have a permanent hickey going on there. At least it's under my shirt."

"Does he make that noise with anything else?" Olivia asked curiously turning towards Ed.

"That's enough of that," Trevor replied instead, turning to grasp her arms and pull her back underneath him. "The boys will be up if we continue this conversation and I would rather not be interrupted. Enough talking."

"Looks like we've reached the end of our lawyer's patience," Ed observed. "That's okay, I'll show ya some stuff that makes him crazy another time."

Trevor growled over his shoulder in Ed's direction briefly before leaning down to kiss Olivia. He explored her mouth insistently while his hands boldly slid over her curves, palming her breasts and worrying her nipples that had hardened from the friction then slid one hand between her legs. He slid his fingers over her slick folds before pushing one then two firmly inside her, cupping her with the palm of his hand.

"Already wet for me?" he murmured against her ear as he slid his lips down her neck.

"Ed was kind of rubbing all over me before you came in with breakfast," she whispered breathily as shivers of pleasure danced over her skins where his lips and hands touched her.

"Yeah, he calls that cuddling," Trevor replied before gasping harshly against her shoulder. Ed was kneeling behind him, cupping his ball sac in his hands and gently squeezing and worrying them in his palm. He released them and Trevor settled between Olivia's legs, entering her with one smooth thrust, sliding slowly into her depths all the way to the hilt before pausing to let her adjust and move her legs into a comfortable position. Her right leg brushed Ed's as she moved her knee up to accommodate the width of Trevor's body against her.

She slid her hands around his back as he drew back from her to make a couple of tentative thrusts, then settled on his elbows and kissed her again, dipping in his tongue to lightly play with hers. Olivia felt a warmth against her arms and realized that even though she could not see him, Ed was leaning towards Trevor. Trevor moved both of his legs against Olivia's inner thighs, spreading her wider, as he spread his own for the man behind him, she realized. Trevor pressed more firmly inside her and gasped pulling his lips away from hers.

"Is he inside you?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Just his finger," Trevor replied before gasping again and thrusting against her in an almost reflexive move before correcting his words. "Fingers."

Trevor paused again taking a deep breath before he resumed his thrusts picking up a steady rhythm that had Olivia forgetting that there was someone behind him in bed with them until she heard Ed speak.

"We really did miss your company last night, both at dinner and in bed," Ed rasped. Olivia heard a plastic cap snap shut then felt something bounce across the bed as Trevor pushed back in to the hilt again and stopped, suspended above her, his arms shaking as the pressure against her body became even more intense. Olivia studied Trevor's face watching him wince and bite his lip as his breathing became harsher then he moaned with pleasure or pain or maybe both.

Trevor tilted his hips up and back to accommodate the man behind him, which caused his body to brush up against Olivia's clit. He arched his back and brushed his pecs against her hardened nipples simultaneously and she moaned with pleasure of her own. Then he rocked against her even harder, and she realized he was moving in concert with Ed, pulling back when the other man moved away and pushing further into her as Ed pushed forward, pressuring into them both from behind him.

Olivia sucked in gulps of air trying to grab hold of an anchor, her hands behind Trevor sliding between his slick back and Ed's chest. Ed grasped one of her arms, placing her hand around his left bicep, then planting that arm on the bed to give him purchase, while he grasped the leg on her other side with his right hand, throwing it behind both men to grip his buttock through the ride.

"Oh, God," Olivia panted gripping Ed with one arm and leg, planting her other foot firmly against the mattress as her other hand still slipped along Trevor's slick body. Trevor groaned in response, trapped between the push and pull of his two lovers, unable to control any more of the movements on his own.

"Is it too much?" Ed asked Olivia as he continued the momentum of his movements, believing that a pause might break their rhythm.

"No," Olivia whispered, "Don't stop."

"I can't…" Trevor shook his head, "It's…" Trevor collapsed against Olivia, his body shuddering on top and inside of her as Ed continued to thrust into him from behind, rocking Trevor's body against Olivia's until she cried out her own pleasure then finishing his own. Ed quickly withdrew, careful not to place any more weight on the couple below him. Olivia's breath was heaving with the weight of Trevor's body still collapsed on top of her.

"I love you," Ed whispered to Trevor, placing a small gentle kiss on his shoulder before he moved to the side and kissed Olivia's cheek, "and I love you, too."

Trevor's head was buried in the pillow beside Olivia's head. He nodded in response and slid his body to Olivia's other side, freeing her from his weight as he slowly came back to his senses. He turned his head so that it faced Olivia's on the pillow finally catching his breath, his blue eyes smiling at hers.

"So you two really missed me, huh?"

…

"Wow," Ed said crossing his arms over his chest and widening his stance.

"There she is," Trevor nodded his head taking a similar position on the other side of Olivia to hold the crowd at their back and sides at bay.

"She's so much smaller than I expected," they heard a female voice exclaim as she tried to muscle her way back through the crowd of people away from the roped off area.

"I've heard that so many times that I think I expected her to be a miniature by now," Ed said in a low voice so just the people around him could hear.

"I know, right?" Olivia replied nodding her head. "She's actually bigger than I expected because of that. Looks like a pretty normal size compared to a modern school portrait to me."

"But not compared to other portraits in these rooms," Trevor shrugged. "Though I will admit, it's actually not in my top ten favorites in the museum."

"I wish Cillian were here to tell us all about all the different techniques Da Vinci used to paint her," Olivia said quietly to Ed.

"Yeah," Ed replied. "I definitely have ta bring him here someday."

"I think we should do whatever we have to do to make sure he attends the Sorbonne when he's done with his art program at NYU," Olivia said pointedly. "This is a mecca for artists and if that is Cillian's passion then he should definitely spend some time here."

"We'll work it out," Trevor agreed as Ed took the camera out of his front pants pocket, snapping a couple of shots of the infamous painting.

"Ready to move on?" Ed asked, glancing Olivia and Trevor's way.

"Let me lead," Trevor suggested after Olivia nodded. "Just follow in my wake and I'll make a path." Olivia crowded up against Trevor's back and brought both hands up to grip his belt, slipping her fingers between his gray slacks and the blue button down that was tucked into them. She felt Ed lightly grip the outside of her arms as the trio slowly shuffled from the middle of the crowd gathering to view the Mona Lisa back into the more spacious area of the room.

"It's really not all that crowded," Olivia observed with amazement. "Just right in the front of the painting."

"Seems like we got here early enough," Ed said.

"Still I'm glad you made arrangements with the nanny to take the kids for something more fun. She seems like she knows what she's doing," Olivia commented still a little trepidatious about leaving the children with someone she did not know personally.

"She has plenty of experience. Jean-Claude employs her when his family is living in the apartment during the winter season and he has twice as many kids as we do plus she usually takes on any subleases he has for the rest of the year, if they have kids." Trevor explained again trying to put Olivia's maternal worries at rest. Jean-Claude was a client who lived half the year in France and half the year in the States. He had loaned his family apartment as well as his French nanny to Trevor for their vacation to Paris but usually subleased it through a management company for most of the season.

"You mean he has twice as many kids as we have here," Ed replied, "Cause if you wanna start adding up kids, I think we're starting to get near double digits all together."

"Sounds like a goal to me," Trevor remarked with a grin.

"My god" Olivia shook her head, quickly changing the subject back to the nanny. "Squeezing through all those people would not be fun with a two and three year old in tow, for us or for them. Hopefully they're having more fun playing in the park," Olivia still missed the boys even though she realized that they needed adult time on their vacation too. This vacation could either set the tone for their future as a family or it could send a torpedo right through the heart of it.

"Let's walk the perimeter of this room then go back and hit a few of the more popular pieces that we passed on the mad dash for the pièce de résistance before those rooms get crowded as well. Then we can wander slowly through the big corridor and just share what we like," Trevor suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Ed replied looking over at Olivia who nodded in return. They started in the back of the room slowly perusing the paintings as they kept each other in sight. Eventually they made their way back to a room filled with large canvasses. Trevor stopped in front of a large painting with a woman standing over bodies waving a French flag.

"This is one of the must-sees in the museum," Trevor began then looked at Ed and pointed to the placard beside the painting. "Liberty Leading the People and it's by one of the artists that Cillian mentioned that he admired, Delacroix."

"Oh, yeah," Ed said lighting up at the mention of his son. He whipped out his camera and walked across the room to get a full view of the large painting, waiting for some people to pass so he could get a good shot without heads in the way. Then he returned back to the couple waiting as he took a closer look at the painting then took a picture of the placard.

"The contrasts between the light and dark is striking," Olivia commented.

"There are several other Delacroix pieces in this room. His paintings tend to be dark," Trevor replied pointing out a few of them. Olivia wandered over to a painting of two tigers.

"The boys would love this. Remember how they loved the tigers in Tulieries?"

"We'll try to walk this room again when we come back with them," Trevor replied.

"Isn't this the guy who did the frescos we wanted to see in that church that Cillian told us about?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I hope we get a chance to get over there and see those. I haven't been there before," Trevor said.

"We'll make time if it's important to you," Olivia told Ed and Trevor. "Plus, it's important that you see and experience some things that you haven't before while we're here."

"Oh, I'm not having any problems with that," Trevor replied with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Shall we go back to the big corridor and take a leisurely stroll? I think there are some Raphael's in there that I would love to see again. His blues are just so vivid."

"Whom else are you looking forward to?" Olivia asked curiously.

"The Vermeers," Trevor replied, "but they're on a different floor so we'll probably hit them on another visit." The trio slowly meandered through the large corridor, commenting on paintings that caught their eyes. Trevor lingered over a few Raphael's admiring the vivid colors and figures.

"I like the way the frame on this one brings out the blue in the painting," Olivia said, standing back from a small painting near the one that Trevor was viewing. Trevor walked over to stand beside her.

"Ah, Saint Elisabeth with John and the Holy Family. This painting is attributed to Romano; he was a student or apprentice of sorts to Raphael. The students in Rafael's workshop often painted from sketches that Raphael drew to plan for his compositions. Sometimes it's hard to tell whether it's the student's own work or not." He wandered along a little further with Olivia as she approached another painting.

"What's up with all the paintings with this creature hovering over the sleeping woman?" Olivia asked as Ed joined them. "This is at least the fourth painting I've seen since we've been here."

"This is Jupiter and Antiope. Many artists have used this myth as subject matter in their paintings," Trevor told Olivia.

"So what's the story?" Ed asked.

"Well," Trevor looked a little uncomfortable, "apparently Jupiter, or Zeus depending on whether you're talking Greek or Roman mythology, was very taken with Antiope. So he took the form of a satyr and came to earth to seduce her."

"Seduce her?" Ed asked. "Looks like she's asleep to me."

"Great," Olivia said, rolling her eyes. "Rape culture in the Renaissance."

"Depending on the story you go by Antiope was taken by or fled to Epopeus, the hero and king of Sicyon. She gave birth to twins, Zeus the father of one and Epopeus the father of the other but she abandoned them to be raised by herdsmen," Trevor concluded the story there and started to walk along to the next painting.

"You're so sexy when you nerd out like that," Ed said quietly near his ear with Olivia listening from the other side. "Will ya wear your glasses for me later?" Olivia pressed her lips together to keep from laughing while Trevor just sighed, shook his head and kept moving further along the long corridor, commenting on paintings here and there that caught their eyes until finally Olivia stopped them.

"All of these paintings are starting to look the same to me. Whether it's just the repeated subject matter or we're actually walking in circles or my brain is just shutting down because it's processed as much as it can take, I don't know."

"It was considered the norm during this period to copy the masters. As a matter of fact, that's normally what patrons expected when they commissioned a painting. Artists made their living providing what the patron wanted which was the same as what everyone else had. Funny how creative individuality and conforming to the norm is a battle of the ages," Trevor contemplated. "There are only two more sections left at the end. Let's hit those and then we'll call it a day, for paintings, anyways."

Olivia nodded reluctantly as they trudged on to the end of the corridor. The museum was starting to fill with more people and occasionally an alarm would go off indicating someone had stepped out of bounds. Ed followed behind stowing his camera back in his front pants pocket. He seemed to be tiring of the crowds as well. Olivia and Ed slowly walked the room together. She stopped in front of a painting.

"What do you think of this?" she asked.

"Eh," Ed merely shrugged back at her moving on to the next one. She continued looking at it for a moment before moving to one past Ed. Something in it caught her eye and she turned to ask Trevor about it but he was not within her sight.

"Ed, where's Trevor?"

Ed looked up from his phone where he had been comparing the description of a painting to what he was seeing in front of him and looked around.

"I don't know."

Olivia craned her neck up to see around the numerous people that were starting to fill in the Spanish and English rooms and finally spotted him moving into the next room. She headed straight for him with Ed slowly meandering behind her still reading the history of the painting that had caught his eye.

"Hey," she startled Trevor out of his revelry, "I looked up to make a comment and you weren't there. Didn't enjoy the paintings in this room?"

"What?" he asked looking confused. "Sure I am."

"Sure you are?" she questioned, smiling knowingly. "Which artist painted the last five paintings you just blew through?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"It's time to go," she prodded, "we can hit this section on another day when we're fresh and you can appreciate these paintings the way you should. Time to look for the exit, Ed."

"On it," Ed replied looking up and seeing a blue sign in the corner that said 'Sortie'. "This way." Ed led the trio out of the room and started following the blue Sortie signs through the adjoining rooms back the way they came.

As they bounded down the stairs from level one to level zero, Olivia had a thought. "Hey, we may be all painting'd out but why don't we hit a few other must-sees on the list while we're here and it's not too crowded yet? If we come back later that might not be the case."

"How about Venus de Milo?" Ed said pointing to the signs on the stairs.

"Yeah, good idea," Trevor replied following the signs with a photo of Venus de Milo pointing this way to the Greek wing.

"Hey!" Olivia said passing a grand staircase and looking up, "Isn't that Winged Victory?" Ed shrugged.

"Yeah, let's hit that on our way back," Trevor said, "then we can knock that one off the list too."

They continued following the signs until they reached a more crowded room with a variety of Greek statues.

"I thought she had no head?" Ed looked confused as he perused the large statue in front of him.

"Ed," Olivia laughed, "she has no arms."

"Oh!" he laughed. "That's right. I'm getting confused about everything now. It was the other statues that we saw at Notre Dame that lost their heads right?"

"Right," Olivia laughed, "let's just enjoy her and go. I'm getting hungry and all of our brains seem to be overloaded at this point."

The trio slowly wandered around the statue viewing the figure of Aphrodite from all angles. Ed took out his camera and snapped a few photos. They slowly perused the rest of the room while they were there then, reaching the end; they looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Back the way we came," Trevor said, "We'll have a closer look at Winged Victory on the way to the exit and go find some lunch. It's after two."

"No wonder I'm hungry," Olivia said turning down a hallway.

"Wait," Ed held up an arm. "Is that the way we came? I thought we came from over there?"

"I'm pretty sure we came this way," Trevor indicated a direction from the middle. Olivia took out the brochure map and looked to see which room they had ended up in then shrugged.

"This map is useless, but I think the staircase with Winged Victory was over there," she took off in one direction with a confident stride while the men followed her. Olivia stopped when she came to a room with a dead end.

"I don't think we saw this room before," Ed said staring into some of the cases.

"Yeah, you're right," Olivia mused.

"Well, there's no telling where we are now," Trevor shrugged. "This place is massive. Let's just look for the exit signs again."

Ed looked up for the telltale blue of the exit signs, found one and pointed it out to the others and they headed in that direction. Fifteen minutes later after wandering through room after room of exhibits and turning corner after corner following the little blue signs, Olivia finally sighed in weariness and paused to plop on a bench. "Where the hell are we? This place is a maze."

Trevor took the brochure map from Olivia while Ed fiddled with his phone again. Trevor looked around the room they were in and looked back at the map.

"There should be a staircase to take us back to the ground floor right around that corner," he finally said pointing. Olivia jumped up off the bench to head in the direction Trevor indicated and Ed put his phone down to follow. The trio rounded the corner to find another dead end into a white wall.

"No staircase," Olivia sighed.

"It's right here on the map," Trevor insisted.

"Then it's behind that wall," Olivia said looking at Ed for ideas but his head was back in his phone. "What are you doing, Ed?"

"I'm downloading a museum app. Maybe it can tell us where we are and how to get the hell outta here," sweat was starting to trickle down his temples.

They wandered into the next room, yet another room that looked unfamiliar, to find it crowded with people. "Definitely time to get outta here," Ed mumbled following along still fiddling with his phone. Trevor found a museum monitor in this room and asked which way to the exit and they pointed to the opposite door. Olivia shrugged and followed towing Ed in their wake. They paused in the next room looking for another monitor or a blue sign to follow. Ed opened his newly downloaded app and discovered endless paragraphs of information about what was in the museum, no indications of where anything was located.

"Well, that was useless," he said pocketing his phone again.

"Just keep following the blue signs," Olivia sighed.

Ten minutes later, they found themselves in a larger area with an influx of people moving in the opposing direction.

"This looks like another entrance," Trevor commented.

"This looks like a mall," Ed replied indicating a Fossil storefront on their right.

"Ah," Trevor replied, "I know where we are now. This is the underground entrance to the museum. We should be able to get out here too. Then we can find a café and relax for a while."

"I just wanna drink," Ed sighed.

"Me too," Olivia agreed, "and some food, I'm even hungrier now than before."

They wandered through Le Carrousel du Louvre looking for the exit for another ten minutes.

"I feel like I am in shopping mall hell," Ed complained as they passed a Jo Malone London storefront on their left. "Are we gonna spend thirty minutes trying to get outta here too?"

"There's an escalator," Trevor pointed, "Hopefully that will take us up to ground level. Did you have a café on your list that you wanted to try today, Liv?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, "there were two or three on the list but I'll take anything right now. I don't care."

Ed pulled the list Olivia had jotted down earlier from his pocket and told Trevor the names and addresses on it.

"Let's see where we end up, when we get to street level," he commented.

Olivia pulled out her phone, pulled up her map app and plugged in the first café on the list as they were dumped out on a street.

"What street is this?" Ed asked looking around for a street sign then heading right for a corner.

"Doesn't matter," Olivia commented. "The first café on my list is nine hundred feet away, I just need to figure out which direction."

Olivia followed Ed down the street to the corner with Trevor at her back.

"Looks like we need to cross the street here," she commented. Trevor stood back and looked around at the buildings trying to get his bearings while they waited for the crosswalk light to turn green. They crossed the street and Olivia said, "It should be on the other side of this building but I'm not sure which side."

Ed looked up the building observing the sign on it that said La Comédie Française. "Hey, isn't this the theater that's on the corner at the end of the street with the apartment building?"

"Yeah," Trevor said looking up at the theater with Ed. He looked up and down the street around the corner. "I think we're that way," as Olivia one-eightied in front of him.

"Oops," she said, "I think it was on the other side of the building. We seem to be getting further away now." The trio went back around the building and discovered Café Le Nemours directly in front of them.

"Looks pretty crowded," Ed observed.

"Yeah, that's a good sign," Trevor agreed.

"There's seats inside but I'd rather be out. It's too hot to sit inside. Right now, I could use a drink more than anything." Olivia indicated a table with three chairs shoved up against the wall at the far end near the Palais Royal entrance. The table still needed to be wiped down from the previous occupants but would do fine for them. They quickly made their way through the other patrons to snag it before anyone else could.

Olivia took a seat to the side facing the restaurant door on the end while the two men took seats against the wall facing out towards a courtyard of concrete where several streets intersected and dozens of motorcycles were parked. A bustling waiter flew by them dropping off checks, drinks and food, asking them in French if they would like food or just drinks. Trevor replied in French that they would like lunch but drinks now and asked if he could bring at least one English menu. The waiter pulled a cocktail menu out of his pocket, quickly cleared their table and before he could walk away, Olivia ordered water and a spritz. Ed quickly picked a random beer off the list and Trevor ordered a St-Germain cocktail without bothering to look at the menu.

Olivia's phone dinged and she checked the messages. She laughed and passed the photo the babysitter had sent of the boys playing in the park and another of them conked out on the apartment couch.

"Looks like they had a full day already," Ed replied laughing at them sleeping with arms and legs all akimbo across the couch in the living area.

"We have too," Olivia agreed turning to Trevor. "So the person you spoke with this morning suggested that we should go to Versailles tomorrow?"

"Yes," Trevor replied. "He said not to do it on the weekend or on Tuesday when a lot of the museums are closed. It's more crowded then."

"Friday's not too close to the weekend?" Olivia checked.

"Apparently not," Trevor replied.

"Okay, if he says so," Olivia smirked and sighed with contentment as the waiter set their drinks in front of them with a lunch menu for them to share. Olivia turned to look at the square in front of them sipping the refreshing drink. She picked up the menu to peruse then set it back down. Ed was on his phone again already and she just shook her head. She turned to observe Trevor who had a contemplative look on his face.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I was just watching this group of people, trying to figure out their relationships," he smiled back at her.

"Do you think people do that to us?"

"I do it, so I'm sure there must be others out there wondering the exact same things about me," he smiled, leaning forward on an elbow while he brushed his lips with the fingers of his left hand.

"And do you think they guess right?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Not in a million years," he laughed reaching for his drink. The waiter stopped by again to take their order. Trevor and Olivia ordered a couple of sandwiches for the trio to share while Ed just shrugged in agreement.

"Is that the same cocktail you ordered when we were on Ile Saint Louis the other day?" she asked.

"Yeah. This heat just calls for something light and refreshing," he held it out in her direction, "You wanna try it again."

"No, I'm good with my spritz though I did like the taste of it. What's in it?" she asked curiously.

"St-Germain," he replied with a smile that he knew was going to get him 'the look', so he quickly laughed and continued, "It's an elderflower liqueur."

"Hmm…interesting," Olivia laughed. "Well, these are certainly refreshing. We need to live on these when the heat and humidity in New York takes over."

"Looks like we're gonna get a double whammy this year with the heat wave here on vacation and then back to the city just in time to have a little break before we get the heat wave there," Trevor said sardonically sipping his drink and watching the people behind her again. The waiter stopped by their table again to drop two cups filled with homemade cheesy chips that looked suspiciously like Doritos.

"The problem with those," Ed jumped into the conversation, pointing at their cocktails, " is that the champagne will go flat if you don't keep drinking until its gone."

"And that's a problem why?" Trevor asked with Olivia laughing in agreement as Ed just rolled his eyes as a small bird jumped up on the table and flitted away with a chip from the cup before anyone could move.

"Did you see that?" Ed asked incredulously. "That little thief."

"You finally going to join us in Paris or spend the entire meal on your phone?" Olivia asked.

"I was telling Cillian about the Louvre," Ed pocketed his phone and picked up his beer, turning to look at the people bustling around the square as well.

"Little early for Cillian to be up isn't it?" Olivia asked.

"Kid probably hasn't gone to bed yet," Ed snorted.

"Maybe we should have brought him too?" Trevor said looking guilty.

"Nah. If we had brought Cillian, then we would have had to bring the girls too. Then to be fair we would have had to bring the boys and this vacation, a first for us as a couple or whatever ya call us, would have turned into the zoo that is already our lives back home. Aren't you looking forward to that?" Ed asked Olivia with a smirk.

"You have no idea," Olivia said dryly, thinking to herself how wonderful it would be to have a home full of family that was her own. Okay, maybe a home with eight children between her and her partner(s), plural, was not exactly what she had in mind but it was still going to be hers.

…

 **Author's note:** If you would like to see the photos to accompany this story, head over to instagram and look for tucksonplus – Ed is posting his best vacation photos like crazy – wink, wink


End file.
